


Feline Trouble

by Maddyfairyqueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, M/M, Multi, Relationship(s), Strangers to Lovers, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, cat characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddyfairyqueen/pseuds/Maddyfairyqueen
Summary: (Blueberry) Beryl is a cat who only knew the comfort of his home and his famous singer owner. When Beryl's owner is killed, the poor cat is forced out of his home and moves to the streets. He now must face things he feared: The old outside and other dangers. He explores a new world with his two friends: Mell (Classic) and Ruby (Fell).**Nekotail is an Au created by @dippedsalt on twitter.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale), classiccherryberry - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Feline Trouble

There's one pet I like to pet and every evening we get set.

I stroke it every chance I get, It's my girl's kitty.

Seldom plays and never purrs, I don't mind because it's hers.

It's my girl's kitty.

Beryl's favorite song played on the radio as he sat by the window, peering out. The outside world was a place he would rather not visit. Why would he? He had everything he needed here. A warm bed by the fireplace, two cans of wet cat food a day, and all the grooming he could need. Most importantly, he had the love of his owner, all the pets and kisses he could ever want. Whatever he'd like would come to him with a loud meow and purr. What did the outside world have to offer that he didn't have? Nothing. The outside world only gave him molded food scraps from the trash can, illness, and the harsh cold that would make him freeze. The cats out there are also vicious, cruel, and like to attack smaller cats for fun. Beryl would rather keep his cute looks then have scars scattered all over his face and body. He would never step out of his house unless it was to the back of his garden. There is nothing for him beyond the fence. 

However not everyone seems to think that. Three years ago Beryl saw a moving van pull up to an empty house, a man and a large cat moved in. For the longest time the cat didn't bother Beryl, just stare at him from his own window or lawn. Then one day, he came closer and closer until the two were talking. The cat even brought Beryl a small fish as a present. His neighbor suggested the other to come out with him and explore the city, maybe even get something to eat while they were out. Of course Beryl answered no and it's been a circle conversation ever since. It's always the same thing he brings up as well. His neighbor always wanted him to come outside.

"It will be fun! I can show you my little hideout I like to stay in. You're always up in that house, come outside and I'll show you where I find the best fish."

By find, they meant steal. Beryl always declined and hopped off from his window to leave the conversation. Today was another day of his neighbor trying to convince Beryl to go outside with them. While the white and grey munchkin was listening to his music and grooming himself, he stopped mid-lick as he heard a rough voice interrupted his relaxation time. Not now...please any time but now. Beryl just wanted to relax and have time to himself. All he wanted to do was relax in the sun, groom himself, and listen to his favorite music.

"Hey, Fluffball. You listening to that song again? You only like it because it's your owner's voice". There he was. A large brown and white cat sat on the grass as he peered at the other. This cat visited Beryl at least once a week on a weekend unless it was heavily raining or snowing. It was almost admirable how much this cat wanted the other to come outside. You'd think he would've given up a long time ago.

"That Isn't true. I like the music in the background and the lyrics...what did you come here for? Here to bother me again?", Beryl stretched, his tail fluffing up and his mouth stretched open as he let out a massive yawn. 

"I'll keep botherin' ya if you don't come out! You're wasting your life away. You live in a nice house and get what you want with a flick of a tail. Come out here and at least experience a little of the outside world. Someday, you'll be thrown out here suddenly and not know what to do since your served on a silver platter."

"I won't ever leave this house! This house is all I've ever known. It's dirty out there! All I will get is dirt on my paws, hungry, and might get scratched by a feral monster."

"What a princess...", Ruby hopped up onto the window and pushed on the glass, using his paws and weight.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Get off my window! I'll bite! I'll scratch you!", Beryl warned.

"You? Scratch me? You're much smaller than I am. I could carry you by your scruff like a kitten.", the window slowly swung inside of the house as the outside cat let himself in. He pushed past the smaller cat and jumped onto the floor. Beryl's home was nice. The kind of house that many wished they could buy. Two floors, large windows, an elegant fireplace, and plush carpets were just a few things that popped out. The more Ruby stepped onto the carpet, the more of his dirty paw prints were left behind.

"Hey! Get out, get out of my house! Go back to your own home! If my owner sees you here he'll throw you out himself.", Beryl was more worried about what this cat could do inside of his home. He never let Ruby inside before, why would he? He never knew him very well. For all he knew the other could be carrying fleas or something else just as nasty. He didn't want to find out if Ruby was even carrying anything, he just wanted him out.

"Oh yeah? And where is your owner?"

"He's upstairs! He'll get you! He'll put you back onto the streets!", Beryl followed and arched his back, trying to appear bigger than what he really was. Maybe scaring the other would work. He didn't know what else to do. Despite trying to look scary, it didn't work.

Ruby only chuckled, leaning into the other's face, "Sweetheart, I saw your owner leave this morning to go to work. That little singer of yours won't be back for awhile now, hmm? You're stuck with me in the meantime and I'm not leaving. You're also not all that scary. You're too small and adorable to be intimidating.", he turned away, his tail smacking the other's face, "Your owner must live comfortably....mine can't even give me wet cat food all the time. Or maybe he doesn't want to...I'm sure he thinks i'm chubby or something. It's just this fluffy fur that makes me look big.", his eyes looked towards the kitchen, resting on the cans that were stacked nicely on shelves. They weren't your average wet cat food cans either. It was the type of cat food that contained real lamb, chicken, or salmon with gravy. 

Beryl spat out some fur as he huffed, "Oh yeah? What does your owner do for a living? Work in a factory, automobile manufacturing , maybe even a messenger?"

"Ha! Have you even seen my owner? He wears suits and ties that cost more than your owner's whole automobile! It outshines anyone's suit if you ask me. He's a big cheese, a top dog! A mafia boss and let me tell you, I sit in the room where he makes deals and I've seen some shit go down!", he chuckled, "He makes money from bootleg alcohol. With the prohibition on alcohol, he runs a few speakeasies that really brings in the dough."

"Oh wow...you're a crooked cat that steals fish with an even more crooked owner. It's like you two were made for each other.", Beryl was disgusted. He usually wasn't one to judge others on what they do to make money, some people do risky jobs to get maybe five dollars, if that. The world was going through a depression after all. People do what they can but, This? This felt despicable, bad, and downright illegal, "You know that there's a ban on alcohol for a reason right?"

"Don't act like that. Times are changing and people need to make money somehow. Besides, it's not illegal if you're not caught. I am willing to bet your owner probably did a few illegal things to get where he is. Nobody gets that popular that fast."

"He would never do anything like that! He's cleaner than what your owner would ever be. Now you get out! I don't want to see you around here again! You come into my house and insult the one person I trust?! The nerve!"

"Alright, alright, look Fluffball. We got off on the wrong start. I just wanted to take you out of your house for a bit but, I got a bit side tracked while talking to you. I wanted to bring you by the ocean to a nice beach. Maybe catch a few mice there or catch some fish. Just something to give you a little experience of the outside world."

"I can't believe this. You came into my house and said my owner did some bad things then asked if I'll go with you to the ocean? To catch mice? I don't even know what to say to you."

"A yes or no will suffice."

Beryl's tail twitched, Ruby was getting on his last nerve. He wanted to pounce the other and wrestle him to the ground. He wanted to show Ruby who ran the house around here.

"No!! That's it! I want you out of here! Out!!", Beryl shifted his feet and pounced forward, his paws wrapped around Ruby's body and bit his scruff for a firm hold.

"Hey, hey!! You get off of me, Fluffball! I'll go without you biting me!", a small fight ensued between the cats. Ruby tried shaking Beryl off of him. Despite the munchkin's small arms, he had a firm hold. No amount of shaking or wild movements could fling the other off. Small growls came from Beryl as he used his back legs to rabbit-kick the other. Claws scrapped at Ruby's body and back legs. Small marks were formed, stinging and aching. This just made the other more wild as he started to run around the living room, ducking under chairs and under a coffee table. Beryl actually bumped his head when Ruby dived under a table, making his grip loosen up. He was eventually flung off. Ruby was too busy running around, looking back on the other to notice he was about to run straight into a side table.

CRASH!!!

Slamming into the furniture, the radio that rested on top fell to the floor, the music ceasing to play. A button popped off and rolled across the floor as the two looked at the mess. There was nothing more than silence as the two process what just happened. Once Beryl realized what happened he turned to the other, angry.

"You...! You broke the radio!! My owner is going to be so mad at me!! He loves that radio! What am I going to do?! I am going to get punished for your fault! I never wanted you inside of my house!"

For a moment Ruby's ears flattened as he lowered his head, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I would never break any of your things on purpose.", he whined sheepishly.

"Out! How many times must I say this?! Out!!", Beryl Snapped and let out a hiss. He was never one to snap or get mad, far from it. He usually was the calmest cat on earth but now? After breaking something dear to him and his owner? That calm voice was gone. Beryl wanted to say much more but held back his tongue. 

Sheepishly Ruby quickly left, climbing up the wall to reach the window and jumped out. A few scratch marks were left in the wallpaper. Perfect, more of a mess that he had to deal with. What will he ever do? What can he do? He felt guilty even though he didn't break it. Around this time his owner would come home. A bad feeling crept up his spine as he ran upstairs and dashed under the bed. He curled up into a tight ball, scared.

Not long after, he could hear a door open followed by a gasp then shuffling movement.

"Good Golly what happened to the radio?! My poor carpet, paw prints all over!", shuffling moved up the stairs and into the bedroom , "I know you're in here somewhere. You always run into this room whenever you do something wrong. Come on out."

Before Beryl could move farther under the bed, two hands wrapped around, dragging him out. The first thing he saw was a disappointed look from the one person he loved. His ears flattened as his tail curled up between his legs.

"Beryl...I thought you grew out of the phase of knocking stuff over...If you didn't like the music I left the most you could've done was leave the room."

He felt offended, he loved the music and would never break anything if he didn't like it. Just simply leave the room or other non-destructive means, "No! I love listening to your music! I didn't knock down the radio, another cat did! He came into the house!", of course, humans can't understand cats. All his owner heard was a long string of meowing, mewls, and muttering.

"I'm not mad at you, just disappointed. I'll be taking away your special grooming privileges for a few days, I'll only be just brushing you.", the human carried the munchkin downstairs.

"No! No!! I didn't do it! Believe me! I didn't do any of this! I would never! Please...", sadness wouldn't be enough to describe how he felt. He felt like he let his owner down. He's supposed to be a good kitty, always has been. Yes, he scratched and bit things he wasn't supposed to but he was a kitten. He's an adult now and knows right from wrong, it just hurts being punished for something he didn't do.

"So noisy! You're just meowing away in my arms. I'll feed you dinner and start a fire. Tomorrow is a long day and I want to spend the rest of the night with you."

At least he isn't terribly upset with Beryl. As a kitten, he could remember getting sprayed with a water bottle or lightly spanked when he ruined something. Now it's taking away privileges like grooming, fancy food, or even cuddles if it's very bad. A relieved sigh left Beryl's system, he wanted nothing more than to cuddle and fall asleep next to a fireplace.


End file.
